I'll Be Waiting
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: ONESHOT - PRESENTE PARA O SHURA Shura foi condenado por amar uma Deusa...


**I'll be Waiting...**

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

_**Hoje é o aniversário do dourado que eu maaaais gosto... e este é um presentinho pra ele...**_

- Tem certeza que é melhor assim?

- Tenho... não há outro jeito, meu amor... nós dois somos tão diferentes... se continuarmos assim, você sabe o que vai acontecer...

Suspirei. Sim, eu sabia muito bem o que iria acontecer... mas porquê? Eu a amava tanto... tanto tanto... Vi sua mão se mover... ir para o meu rosto... acariciar minha face... brincar com uns fios de cabelo que estavam revoltos por conta do vento...

- Você sabe que eu te amo... eu jamais vou esquecer de você... meu pai não entenderá... mas nós poderemos nos ver... mesmo depois de seu exílio, eu ainda irei vê-lo... eu prometo...

- Mas nunca poderemos estar juntos realmente...

Vi seu peito subir e descer, num suspiro longo. Seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios se apertaram. Eu sabia que doía tanto para ela quanto para mim. Então ela se colocou numa postura que eu já conhecia... uma postura solene... com seu toque suave sobre meus ombros, me fez ajoelhar diante dela...

- Eu juro... juro pelos mares que circundam esta terra, juro pelas estrelas que estão acima de nós, pelas árvores que crescem sobre as montanhas, pelo vento que sopra sobre os campos... que ao chegar ao fim dos tempos, virei até você... e para isto, lhe concedo a capacidade de viver dias como se fossem apenas minutos, meses como se fossem dias, anos como se fossem meses... para que ao fim dos tempos, você, mortal, ainda possa estar jovem, e possa viver até lá, para novamente estar comigo, quando o mundo for apenas imortal novamente...

Nisso ela soprou sobre minha testa, concedendo-me a minha semi-imortalidade. Depois disso, ela deixou que uma lágrima escorresse por sua face... me abraçou, e beijou-me uma última vez, antes de desaparecer em uma nuvem dourada, como seus cabelos ondulados.

Ah, eu a amava... estava realmente apaixonado por ela...

Mas esse amor... era um amor proibido, impossível... e pior que isso... Era um amor que me condenara a viver pelo resto de minha vida em meio às montanhas e ao gelo... no mais alto pico do mundo... solitário... vendo o sol nascer sobre o mundo, e se pôr, sem jamais ver um único ser a não ser eu mesmo, caminhando no meio da neve...

Eu amava uma Deusa... e por isso fora condenado a eterna solidão, exilado do mundo...

Eu jamais a esqueci. Jamais esqueci seu rosto imortal, de traços tão delicados, uma beleza tão pura... tão doce... eternamente bela...

O corpo, com curvas suaves...

Os seios, redondos, macios, não muito maiores que duas maçãs, cabiam exatamente na minha mão...

Os olhos, instigantes, de um azul límpido, que faiscavam sob o sol e as estrelas... que me fitavam de modo tão terno...

As mãos suaves, leves, que tinham um toque gentil, às vezes quase imperceptível, quando chegava por trás, e queria me chamar a atenção, enquanto eu estava concentrado com alguma coisa... e que mesmo tão suave, ainda era capaz de me deixar enlouquecido, ardendo de desejo, com minha pele em chamas...

Os pés, tão pequeninos, que mal tocavam o chão, quando andávamos descalços sobre a terra, e brincavam com a água dos rios, quando passeávamos...

Ah, como eu a amava... era o ser mais belo que eu já vira em toda a minha vida...

Meu exílio foi decidido por seu pai, o Deus dos Deuses... Os primeiros dias, passaram tão rápido como borboletas sobre os campos... no início, eu sofri... era algo amedrontador estar sozinho onde, se dizia, era o fim do mundo... ou o início de tudo...

Minha Deusa vinha me visitar, várias noites por semana... às vezes, dormíamos juntos, abraçados, ao pé da fogueira. Outras vezes, apenas conversávamos, durante a madrugada inteira, e ao amanhecer, ela partia. Quase sempre, ela vinha, e me trazia um pouco de néctar e ambrósia, o que ela me garantia que tornaria mais fácil a minha resistência ao tempo. Mas as melhores vezes, era quando não resistíamos a paixão que nos consumia e fazíamos amor...

Anos se passavam... as visitas dela se tornaram menos freqüentes... embora todas as vezes que vinha, nós ainda podíamos sentir o amor ardendo em nossos corações, e nos rendíamos à luxúria, fazíamos amor a noite toda... nos amávamos loucamente...

Aos poucos, o tempo foi passando... eu me arrastei durante os longos anos, sentindo um cansaço, um pesar, pouco compatível com a idade que eu aparentava... eu ainda era jovem e forte, por fora... os cabelos ainda eram negros, como sempre foram... mas o brilho de meu olhar, a jovialidade, a alegria da juventude... passaram com os dias... eu já estava mais velho por dentro...

E isso parece que a afastou de mim... Deuses não envelhecem... Deuses não sentem o pesar dos anos sobre os ombros... Deuses são sempre jovens, fortes, e não carregam dentro de si, os efeitos do tempo... e ela parou de me visitar.

Acho que na verdade, eu nunca acreditei na minha salvação. Eu era mortal... não entendo como eu poderia resistir ao tempo e permanecer vivo até o fim dos tempos... Os dias então, se tornaram mais escuros, mais sombrios e ainda mais solitários... eu mesmo carregava comigo agora, uma certa amargura que eu jamais conhecera...

Eu dormia pouco, descansava pouco, comia pouco... já não mais sentia as delícias do amor... já não me lembrava mais de como era o toque de sua pele macia... o prazer de te-la entregue sob meu corpo, e estar enlaçado por suas pernas, ou aconchegado ao seu peito...

Assim, passaram-se os anos... e eu vivia nessa solidão, nessa tristeza, até que uma luz dourada brilhou no céu, em um momento em que o sol jamais estaria naquela posição. Então, eu sabia... eu sabia o que era... as toras de madeira que usava para me aquecer despencaram de minhas mãos...

Ela desceu, graciosamente, até onde eu estava... pousou com uma leveza espantosa... nem eu me lembrava de como ela podia ser graciosa...

Caminhou devagar até mim... eu mal consegui me mover... já não acreditava mais que um dia enfim, ela voltaria e me tiraria de meu exílio... que enfim, a minha pena seria retirada de meus ombros...

Levou seus finos dedos à minha face, tocou levemente minha pele...fechei os olhos, sentindo com atenção a sensação de seu toque...

- Você mudou... um pouco... está diferente...

- Eu envelheci... – disse com um pouco de amargura. – Sou um mortal, lembra-se?

- Me perdoe, Shura... eu estive realmente ocupada... houve tantas guerras, tanta dor... tantos problemas no mundo... sou uma Deusa, não poderia ficar alheia a tudo o que aconteceu... sei que eu deveria ter dito, não devia ter deixado de vir... mas jamais o esqueci. Eu digo a verdade...

Olhei silenciosamente para ela. Em seus olhos havia dor, tristeza, angústia, agonia... eu vi que ela realmente sentia muito... não sabia se ainda a amava... acho que minha armagura se tornara tanta, que meu amor por ela ficara escondido em algum lugar no fundo de minha alma... isso se ainda a amava...

- Eu cumpri meu juramento, não cumpri? – uma lágrima rolara por sua face.

Suspirei. Vê-la chorando me fez sentir um aperto em meu peito. Acho que após tantos anos, eu mesmo assim ainda a amava... pois ver que ela também sentia a mesma dor que eu, me fez sentir a garganta fechar, como se houvessem apertado com tanta força que eu não poderia respirar. Senti o coração se retorcer dentro de meu peito, como se mil agulhas o penetrassem, senti o corpo todo doer como se atravessassem uma espada em mim.

Sequei sua lagrima com um dedo. E pousei meus lábios sobre o caminho que a mesma tinha traçado sobre sua pele, para logo depois, envolve-la em um abraço terno, forte, cheio de saudade, tristeza e amor.

- Sim, você cumpriu seu juramento, meu amor...

XxxxxxxxxX

Oi gentem...

Bem, eu sei que andava meio sumidinha... mas enfim...

To com um pouco de dificuldade pra escrever agora... não sei q q aconteceu cmg, a inspiração resolveu não bater mais tanto na minha porta... sei la...

Essa fic é inspirada na musica do Lenny Kravitz, "I'll Be Waiting"... e como vcs viram, é um presentinho pro Shu...

Well, é isso, pessoas... mandem reviews... espero q tenham gostado...

Bjs


End file.
